


Day in

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Sophie [4]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Daddy!Mike, Kid!Fic, M/M, papa!Ben, parent!ben, parent!mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Home!”<br/>“So we should stay home in our PJs and eat food all day?” <br/>“YES!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in

**Author's Note:**

> wow,i was productive this week, so proud of me :D

Holding Sophie close to his body, Ben went through the drawers containing all her tiny clothes. And with Sophie hanging with her tiny arms around his neck and legs around his hips, he was caged in his movement.

“Bug, tell me what you want to wear.” Ben said and felt a soft giggle against his chest from his daughter.

“No” she spoke and kicked her feet against his ribs.

“Please, love!”

“No!”

“Should daddy dress you?” he asked

“NO!” she nearly screeched and Ben winced at the volume of it.

“Then what should we do?”

“Home!”

“So we should stay home in our PJs and eat food all day?”

“YES!”

“But we wanted to go out to the park.”

“No.”

“Okay.” Ben said playfully defeated and heaved Sophie back onto his hips as she was in danger of sliding down.

“But we have to tell daddy.” He then said.

“Oh no.” she screeched again. Her lovely voice all loud and shrill. With her one year, she was already quite talkative, always picking up words here and there and it was a delight, if it wasn’t somewhere around 1am in the night with her yelling words into the baby monitor.

As he stepped out of the nursery, Sophie gripped at his shirt so it was balled up in her tiny fingers.

“Mike?” Ben called out and got a *bang* and a groan as an answer.

Then a still sleepy Mike came tumbling out of the bedroom. Sleeping pants still clinging to his hips.

“What is?” He asked and then saw their daughter still dressed in the tiny dinosaur onesie and his husband still in his sleeping clothes.

“Sophie said she wants to stay in and eat a lot of food.” Repeated Ben as Sophie snuggled against him.

“Well...“ Mike looked around, pretending like he had to think it over.

“But only this one time.” He walked up to his small family and gave Sophie a kiss on her blond hair and kissed Ben soft on the lips.

“Then you go back to bed and I will get some of her favorite treats.”

“What do you want to eat, bug?” Mike asked and smiled down at her as she looked at him under her long lashes, her brown eyes fixed upon his.

“choklad” she said, stumbling over the word. Both of her dads made a soft cooing noise before Mike pressed his lips against Ben’s once more, leaving for the kitchen to grab some leftover chocolate cake.

“Come on bug, let's make a blanket nest.” Ben said grinning and got a loud and happy “Yes” in response.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)
> 
> say hi :3


End file.
